


Dogsitting

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Newt and Anathema agree to watch Dog.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Kudos: 22





	Dogsitting

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day three: Day Three: “Now? Now you listen to me?”

“In hindsight, dog-sitting might have been a bad idea,” Newt admitted.

Anathema laughed. “Oh, now? Now you listen to me?” She couldn’t find it in herself to be particularly sanctimonious; her boyfriend made too amusing a picture, dirt streaking his cheeks and all down the front of his clothes, his hair a nest of leaves and twigs that even an exceptionally finnicky bird would have loved to sign the ownership papers for. By his feet, Dog sat, his tongue lolling, panting with the kind of self-satisfaction that a dog only achieves from a very long chase with a neighborhood cat, leash be damned.

“In my defense,” Newt said, “I didn’t expect him to be quite so strong.”

“He _is_ a hellhound,” Anathema pointed out. She knelt to give Dog a good scratching, the little mongrel wriggling under her hand. “And you’re just the sweetest little hellhound, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”

“But he doesn’t _look _like a hellhound.” Newt winced as he began plucking sticks from his hair, shedding them across the front yard. Dog perked up, like he was contemplating chasing after them, and decided that Anathema’s petting was much more satisfactory.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Oh, absolutely. Like how a perfectly innocent-looking eleven-year-old is actually the antichrist. Or how his eccentric, obviously married godfathers are actually an angel and a demon. Or how _you,_” Newt pointed a finger at Dog, trying for stern and wavering, “are actually a menace.”

Anathema laughed again. “Don’t worry. Adam will be back soon to pick him up. In the meantime, why don’t you go take a shower? You’re looking a little…” She trailed off, grinning as she made a sweeping gesture around her own face to indicate the dirt on his.

“Join me?” Newt asked hopefully.

Anathema snorted affectionately and pointed towards the house. “Go. I’ll keep this one—” she jerked her thumb at Dog “—entertained until Adam gets here.”

“If he starts after a cat,” Newt advised, “drop the lease. It’s a lot simpler for everybody.” And he went upstairs to take a shower.


End file.
